


Best LAID Plans

by wolfstaracrosstheuniverse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Face-Fucking, M/M, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, also i got carried away, but like a really explicit blow job, i accidentally got dramatic, i am very very sorry for this, i will not not apologize for the pun, literally no plot, no beta we typo like men, there is like one line in there to help pretend there's a plot, this is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfstaracrosstheuniverse/pseuds/wolfstaracrosstheuniverse
Summary: “Ohhh, Lily’s gonna kill us,” Sirius whimpered. Remus laughed softly, his lips now ghosting down his neck to nip at the junction of his shoulder while one hand gave another tug at his hair, a reminder.-=-They're SUPPOSED to be leaving for Lily's baby shower...





	Best LAID Plans

Sirius Black checked his hair in the mirror quickly, winking at himself when satisfied that all was in order, before grabbing Lily’s baby shower gift and answering the knock at the door.  He had barely opened the door, his mouth parted with a dramatic and overtly suggestive greeting ready to shoot, when he found himself pushed backwards, gift flying from his hand, and then in one motion he was turned and forcefully shoved up against of the door, the impact of his back causing it to slam shut.  His boyfriend’s tongue was already down his throat, having taken advantage of Sirius’s open mouth. Remus’s hands reached up and threaded their way into Sirius’s long, black hair, causing Sirius to shiver at the light scraping of fingernails along his scalp. Before Sirius could fully process what was happening, Remus tugged, _hard,_ at his hair, forcing a surprised gasp followed by a long groan to fall from Sirius’s mouth. Remus leaned back from his mouth and smirked, eyes travelling down his boyfriend’s body, unabashedly admiring the way his lithe formed looked pressed up against the door, before moving back in to press firm, wet kisses along Sirius’s jaw.

Sirius moaned and closed his eyes, bringing his hands up to grip Remus’s hips. Remus’s right hand wandered down Sirius’s chest to settle against his waist while his left hand gathered a few locks of Sirius’s hair and pulled them back, exposing Sirius’s throat and eliciting another shuddering moan. With Sirius’s hair held tight in his hand, Remus trailed hot, wet kisses along his jaw, pausing in his path to suck at the sensitive spot behind Sirius’s ear, causing the other boy to keen and grip Remus’s hips tighter, bruisingly tight, sending a rush of heat straight down Remus’s body. “Rem—” Sirius cut himself off with a gasp as Remus pointedly rocked his hips into Sirius’s. Sirius was getting dizzy with pleasure; he usually had a _little bit_ more warning before being ravished, and the surprise was making it much more difficult to retain any modicum of cool, sexy composure. No, he was not falling apart under Remus’s ministrations – he had shattered instantly.

“Rem, we… aren’t we…uhnn, Moons…” Sirius’s knees felt as unsteady as his head did. The hand not tangled up in his hair was traveling languidly down his body and pushing up under his shirt to massage the skin around his hip, while a knee pressed itself deliberately between his own, a thigh insistently nudging at his groin. “Ohhh, Lily’s gonna kill us,” Sirius whimpered. Remus laughed softly, his lips now ghosting down his neck to nip at the junction of his shoulder while one hand gave another tug at his hair, a reminder. His deft fingers made quick work of Sirius’s fly, and Sirius choked when Remus’s fingers gripped him underneath his pants.

Remus pulled back from Sirius’s neck and smirked, sending a shiver down Sirius spine. “Fuck, Remus…” he gasped, and surged forward, taking Remus’s mouth in his own, wasting no time in deepening the kiss, nipping at Remus’s bottom lip as he pulled away. Remus released the hand he’d had in Sirius’s hair and brushed his thumb softly along Sirius’s cheek, in an almost painful juxtaposition to the forcefulness of the hands’ prior action.

“Moony… please,” Sirius begged, his hips pushing forward against Remus’s thigh of their own accord. Remus leaned in for one more quick, soft push of his lips against Sirius’s, before smirking and dropping to his knees in one quick motion. Sirius felt like he was going to cry, he was so hard. “Remus… Moons, Moony, Moonbeam, Rem—oh!” Sirius’s eyes closed and his head thunked back against the door, his hands automatically carding their way through his boyfriend’s curls and clutching tight as Remus leant forward and took his thick, flushed cock in his mouth. Sirius’s legs shook almost violently as Remus worked his way down Sirius’s cock, his tongue laving circles around the shaft and his cheeks hollowing as he sucked. Remus hummed in pleasure at the grounding weight of his boyfriend’s cock in his mouth, earning a muttered “ _fuck_ ” from Sirius and an unintentional jerk of his hips, fingers tightening in his curls and the head of Sirius’s leaking cock hitting the back of Remus’s throat causing him to choke around it. “ _Fuckk_ Moony, sorry –” Sirius was cut off by Remus’s throaty moan around his cock, one of his hands coming up to cover and encourage Sirius’s grip in his hair, and the other traveling into his own pants. With a groan Sirius took the cue and gripped Remus’s head with both hands to hold it steady, and despite shaking legs began to fuck into Remus’s throat with what neared abandon, his hips jerking forward in an unsustainable rhythm. As his thrusting became more erratic, he forced himself opened his eyes, and he stopped breathing at the sight that greeted him – Remus with his pink lips stretched open around his girth, his nose meeting the curls at the base of his cock with every thrust, saliva and precum dripping, _pouring_ from around his cock and down Remus’s chin…; but the most breathtaking sight was Remus’s eyes, so dilated with lust that his irises, no longer green but a deep gold, formed an almost imperceptible ring around his pupils; eyes that were locked unwaveringly onto Sirius’s despite the tears elicited by the force of each deep thrust into his throat, with such an intensity of gaze that Sirius found he could not look away, and he could not breathe; and as he breathlessly watched Remus’s eyes, watched him work himself in his pants as he choked and moaned around each assault on his throat, Sirius’s orgasm ripped through him with a violence that nearly shattered him. As Sirius’s hips stilled with Remus’s nose pressed into the curls at the base of his cock, his release spurting into the back of Remus’s throat and pulling a broken, shuddering cry from his own, Remus held fast his gaze and swallowed pointedly around him, finally letting his eyes fall shut has his own orgasm ripped through him.

Sirius’s knees finally gave out as he came down, and Remus released his oversensitive cock with a _pop_ in order to catch him as he slid down the door. Dazed, Sirius watched as Remus licked at his own swollen lips, and watched as the come he’d failed to capture slid down his jaw, down his neck. Sirius groaned at the sight and could not help but lean forward, licking a stripe up Remus’s neck to his mouth, moaning as he tasted his own release on the familiar canvas of Remus’s skin. “Fuck Remus…” he sighed as Remus whimpered into the kiss. “Oh, gods I love you.” He pressed another kiss to Remus’s mouth, dipping his tongue inside to chase that bitter, heady taste. “I love you, love you, Re,” Remus laughed as Sirius dazedly mumbled this repeated sentiment against Remus’s mouth, and he kissed him back with a soft, slow press of lips before whispering, “I love you too, Pads.”

Remus grabbed his wand and cast a quick cleaning spell over them both, before helping Sirius stand up, Sirius hanging off of him with a dopey, sated, and sleepy smile. Remus jumped, causing Sirius to crash back to the ground with whined “owwww, Moonyyy,” when an owl banged on the small window near the top of the door. “Shit…” Remus recognized that red envelope. He pulled Sirius back to his feet and reluctantly opened the door, whereupon the owl dropped the letter in his hands and immediately flew off.

Sirius looked at the letter, and then at Remus. “I told you Lily was going to kill us!” he whispered, eyes wide with fear. Remus shushed him and, with not a small amount of apprehension, opened the letter.

-=-

Lily’s diatribe could be heard near a mile away, James’s fearful attempts at placation withering in the wake of Lily’s pregnant rage.


End file.
